


Off the Record

by auronlu



Series: Djose Knights [10]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Community: ff_yuri_drabble, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutlet written for prompt "transformation". (Doesn't quite synch with my "Djose Knights" timeline, which usually puts their relationship after Mi'ihen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Record

_The girl had caught her eye immediately.  
_  
Lucil's hip struck metal, a discarded gauntlet. That would leave a bruise.

_She had been eager, bright-eyed, with a blush of rose on each cheek to complete the impression of overwhelming innocence.  
_  
A sword rack toppled with a martial crash.

_"Yes, ma'am!" were Elma's only words for the first month.  
_  
Teeth nipped her shoulder. Short nails scored the riding callouses of her thighs.

_But in battle, she was a dervish, all whirling limbs and a piercing scream that she must muzzle to avoid scaring the chocobos.  
_  
Something pricked the trim muscle of Lucil's stomach. It wasn't fingernails. The captain fought instincts not to wrest the knife away and set it to her partner's throat.

_The transformation was entire: one could barely recognize the frenzied berserker on the battlefield.  
_  
Lucil gasped as a cold metal hilt brushed her clit, then thrust, pistoning against the riding motion of her hips.

_Still, the troops would be startled by this metamorphosis._

Groaning huskily, Lucil seized scruffy hair and pulled Elma's hot mouth to her breast.

_At both of them, really. Publicly, the captain's chilly reserve was infamous. Scuttlebutt said that her only loss of virginity came from the pole stuck up her ass.  
_  
Which was demonstrably not the case. The metal was warm and slick now, although still unyielding.

_After another soldier had landed in the infirmary, she had lectured Elma on which private, off-duty remarks constituted actual insubordination.  
_  
She shuddered, squeezed and went silent under Elma's growling kisses.

_Unofficially, the sight of the disheveled, seething lieutenant standing over that boor from Bevelle had been quite satisfactory.  
_  
"Enough," she said, stroking Elma's hair. "Maester Kinoc arrives within the hour. Let us ensure he finds the armory in order."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Well, some things did not change.


End file.
